


What Happens In The Zones

by That_One_Emo_Writer



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post-Traffic Report (Song), Self-Harm, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Emo_Writer/pseuds/That_One_Emo_Writer
Summary: Jet-Star and Kobra Kid went to help with some Dracs in Zone 4, instead they find an exterminator on Route Guano.Fun Ghoul tries to help Party Poison after they hear the Traffic Report. What happens when they find a note in the dinner from a group out in Zone 4?





	1. Not a Chapter

Okay so this isn't an actual chapter, as you can tell. I don't want to be one of those people who post an empty page and leave it there, but I already have quite a few chapters written and I would rather post them all at once than leave people on a cliffhanger, 'cause yeah that's annoying. So yeah umm I really hope no one reads this before I can finish the story. Ok bye now.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy, I tried writing this but my internet crashed so I had to do it again.

The radio crackled to life waking the always sleep deprived Killjoys. ~Look alive Sunshine~ "Mmphh. Turn it off." Fun Ghoul groaned and rolled over on his side. ~109 in the sky, but the pigs won't quit.~ Party Poison rolled out of the bed, dragging Ghoul with him. He turned the radio down, but still keeping loud enough for them to hear if Dr. D needed them. Slowly the two made their way to the kitchen part of the diner. Kobra Kid was already up and making coffee, of course Poison stopped to get a cup. 

Finally Ghoul had made it to the booth where he found a still half asleep Jet-Star. He just sat across from his fellow Killjoy who had his head laid on the table, eyes barely open. Ghoul just sat there and smirked, planning something entirely evil only to get interrupted by a kiss on the cheek by a much more awake Party Poison. "Mornin' sunshine, whatcha doin'?" He asked "Oh, I was just planning on a way to wake Jet up." "'m already up." Jet said with a grumpy look in his eye and a small frown on his lips that was obscured by a spoonful of Power Pup in his mouth. "Oh, must have been planning more than I thought." Ghoul chuckled then quickly took a sip of Poison's coffee. "Hey!" Poison yelped, quickly snatching the cup back, as Jet just sat there mumbling about always being awake. "We've gotta ration this shit, we're almost out. Probably need to make a supply run soon." Poison said taking another drink of his caffeine. 

Kobra walked in with his cup and sat down next to Jet. He grabbed a can of Power Pup out of the center of the table. Ghoul wondered how long he was planning because he didn't remember anyone bringing those in. That didn't stop him from grabbing his own can and eating the dog food inside. "Hey I don't know if you heard but Dr. D just said that there are a couple of Dracs causing some trouble down in Zone 4, over by Route Guano I think is what he said. Jet and I can take 'em get a run in as well, and by the looks of it, we really do. We're out of coffee." Kobra said taking a bite of his food and looked over at Poison who wasn't taking the news very well. "Out?! As in no more, you're joking right?" "Why would I joke about a matter of coffee?" Kobra replied drinking the last of his coffee. "Just give us a minute and Jet and I will head out." Kobra said then turned to Jet. "I mean as long as you're up for it." Jet just nodded and got out of the booth. The duo got up and left, leaving Party and Ghoul alone at the booth.

~End of Chapter One~


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so correct me on anything that might be wrong plz. I'm coping this in the middle of the night from my horrid ass hand writing. So yeah

~At the booth~

Fun Ghoul just laid his head on Poison's shoulder once the other to guys were gone. They sat comfortably together for a few moments, savoring the moment, knowing it had to end soon. Poison missed these precious moments, they hadn't been able to just sit in silence together for ages. Still something felt off. Ghoul usually wasn't this quiet for so long. He didn't mind, but something seemed off with Ghoul since Kobra had mentioned the Draqs. 

Ghoul finally started talking, but when he did he sat up and look away from Poison. "Gee..." Ghoul asked in such a soft sad voice Poison was surprised he even heard him. "Yeah baby?" Poison replied softly. "What... What if something happens to them? Like yeah I know it's just a couple of Draqs but still, I don't know." Ghoul's voice steadily decreased in volume as he was talking, now just barely above a whisper. "Oh baby." Poison said pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around Ghoul's waist sitting him down on his lap. They sat like that for a little while before Poison turned him around so he could look the other man in the face, that's when he noticed the tears steadily streaming down Ghoul's face. Poison just wrapped his arms around him tighter, this seemed to calm the younger man a little bit. 

Poison finally released Ghoul a little bit, looking each other in the eyes Poison brought his hand up and wiped away the tears off of Ghoul's face. No matter how calloused and rough Poison's hands might be, Ghoul still finds comfort in them. "Look Frankie, it's okay to be scared, you know that, but you've gotta know that no matter how hard the damned things try, they'll never catch us. There is nothing that is gonna hurt Jet and Kobra." Poison said then kissed the top of Ghoul's nose. "Besides, when they get back we'll have so much coffee I'd 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 be willing to share some with you." Poison said taking a sip of his now cold coffee. This made Ghoul giggle which made Poison smile.

As soon as Poison sat down the cup Ghoul jumped up, grabbed it and ran off. Poison was out of the booth in 0.002 seconds flat. After like 5 seconds Poison had caught up with Ghoul. He quickly grabbed the cup and set it away before proceeding to tackle Ghoul to the ground pinning his hands above his head. "Fricker, how'd you catch me?" Poison just pinned his legs down with his knees. "Because 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘳…" Poison said mocking Ghoul. "My regular sized legs are a lot faster than your midget ass ones." Poison moved so that he pinned only one of Ghoul's legs and moved one of his hands to pin the other. Poison slowly raised his knee up higher. Poison continued this until Ghoul was a writhing, squirming mess underneath him. Poison just lowered himself to where he could easily kiss up and down Ghoul's neck. "F...Fucker" Ghoul groaned. Party just smirked as he kissed Ghoul. "Could you have at least waited until we left?" Said a slightly annoyed Jet-Star. "No" Poison replied although he was already getting off of Ghoul, who just whined at the loss of contact. Poison just rolled his eyes and went to Kobra's room to say goodbye. 

When he got in Kobra's room he saw his little brother checking the battery of his gun, then put it in the holister. "Hey" Poison said just standing at the door. Kobra Kid just hummed in response. As Kobra went around his room Poison sat on the make shift bed watching him. "Frank is worried something is gonna happen to you guys, got pretty worker up about it when you left. Kobra looked up from polishing the visor of his helmet. "It's just a couple of Dracs." "Yeah, I know, I just don't know what got into him. Just be careful okay?" Poison said playing with the beads on his bracelet. "I always am." Kobra Kid replied grabbing his bag and helmet. With Poison following suit they went into the front room where they found Jet and Ghoul laughing. Relieved that Ghoul was back to normal Poison came up behind them and wrapped his arms around the younger man. Ghoul turned around and smiled. Kobra came up obviously already annoyed and ready to go, this could happen after they left. Finally the pair broke apart and they all said goodbye to each other. And within 5 minutes Jet-Star and the Kobra Kid had went out to the Trans-Am.

~End of Chapter Two~


End file.
